The Mario Show
UH-OH! RED LINKS EVERYWHERE! Either Luigi spilled spaghetti on it, this page doesn't exist yet or this is a ketchup invasion. Just click on a red link to make a SUPAH COOLIO PAGE! The Mario Show is a show with many episodes in several seasons on the awesome Matt11111 Channel. It only has scripts created by Matt11111 and a Wikia Contributor with one-time guest writers, JayTehSpongetta and Nick. Anyone is free to make YouTube videos with Mario plush toys for real. Characters Lotsa Mario Universe Characters, including: *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Daisy *Bowser *Peach *Goomba *Koopa Troopa Character descriptions Mario The always on the move, famous, mustachey guy who loves saving Princess Peach. He loves to cook spaghetti, meatballs, and lasagna, oh, and more. Mario also loves to do science experiments, according to the episode Mario's Experiments. Luigi Luigi is Mario's brother who loves the food he cooks. Yoshi That ally of Mario's, running around and sticking his tounge out all the time, he will always help Mario, or date Maria in Vegas haha! Toad The sometimes gibberish-speaking, sometimes English-s peaking guy who is a mushroom, who is a little boy in reality. Toad can rum pretty darn fast, and loves to hang out with his friends of various colors. Bowser The no longer evil guy who is friends with Mario now. Yay. Wario The fat guy who loves to eat. Haven't seen it in the series so far, though. Loves to say "Wa!" Episodes Season 1 #I'm not too hungry today #Waluigi is Skinny, so He Eats #Mario and his Wackadoodle Friends #Bowser Gets a Message #Cheep-Cheep Lips Stew #Everyone Becomes Friends! #Donkey Kong Wants a Burger #You're Fired! #Luigi, shut the ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffront door. #AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!1 #Mario's Recipes #Luigi and Goomba #Mario's Experiments #Bla bla bla! #Sandwichey! Season 2 #Luiga is Coming! #Bananas and More Bananas #Luigi Gets Fat #What is Bowser Doing Here? #Wario goes to Disney Junior and kills everybody #Awesome explosion Television, Mario! #Luigi And a Floating Frog #Mario Gets Skinny #Calculations of Doom #That Spanish Episode #At the Dinner Table #Cooking with Chef Mario... again #Olympic Champs #Shrunk Mario #Peach and her Wackadoodle Friends #Let's Play Basketball #Bowser's Commercial #In a Cool Car with Mario #Awesome Yoshi Season 3 #Mario's Lasagna House #Best Cooks Ever #Game Show #6 times 9 equals 42 #Luigi and his GREAT grades #Creating Randomness #The Clone #Shopping #More at the Fun School #The iPhone Luigi Commercial #The iPod Luigi Commercial #Cheep-Cheep Lips Stew 2 #Cooking with Wario: Garlic Smoothie #Cooking with Wario again: Garlic Sandwich #Are we seriously doing this again, Wario? Garlic Soup #I'm not gonna complain: Garlic Garlic #The iPad Luigi Commercial #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Books #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Bottled Water #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Pencil #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Egg #Faster than Sonic. Sonic: NOT POSSIBLE! Season 4 #The Return of the Clones #An Epic Battle with..... Pizza Toppings #Wario and Waluigi Go to the Park #Mario and Luigi Go to the Park #Park Party #Swimming at a Pool Party #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Falling off a Cliff. #NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! #Mr. Bollox Pees on Bowser #Herp and Derp go to Claire's and Buy All The Doc McStuffins Merchandise to Burn (special guest appearance of Herp and Derp.) #Oops, this episode seems to have been put off till season 6 for no reason. Yay. #All New Power-ups #Let's Play Baseball! #Bowser Pees on Mr. Bollox #Blah Party 2 #More Sandwiches! #Doc McStuffins is Fired and Herp and Derp return with Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to turn the show from Doc McStuffins to Derp McDonuts #Anti-Gravity #I Eat Soda #Staying Cool in the Heat #One plus Luigi #Mario and Luigi Buy a New Bike #Wario and Waluigi Buy a New Wii #Jake and the Never Land Pirates are Dead! Thank you Matt and the Always Land Guys! #The Other Clones Season 5 #Fun School Garbage #Continued Footage of the Fun School #Wackishly Awesome Randomness Episode #It's Mickey Mouse! #Luigi Falls Down a Cliff #Pilot! No, literally. #The Never Land Pirate Band Quits #Cooking with Wario: Ginger and Baked Bean Cookies with Garlic Glaze #Cooking with Wario: Garlic Pizza #Cooking with Waluigi: Onion Is Better Than Garlic #The Hmong Episode #The Bulgarian Episode #Wario Gets Skinny #Luigi and Mario's House Party #Killing the Octonauts with the Power of Spaghetti! #Another Hmong Episode #Funner than You #Phineas and Ferb? #Mario and Luigi Kill Sofia (100th Episode. Yay, if you count the episode that was going to be in Season 4 that was moved to Season 6) #Cooking with Mario: Lasagna Cake with a Bunny Pan. Must be a bunny pan. #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Throwing Your TV Out the Window #Late for Work Season 6 #Mario as Perry and Luigi as Doof #Wake up Early #Oh, Yeah! This episode was supposed to be in Season 4! #The Mario Store #More Shopping. Yay #Mr. Bollox Commercial: TV #More Hmong? What is this? #Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.... This Hmong is getting on my very last nerve. #How High Can Luigi Count? #Some Stupid Fake Rules for the Fun School #Herp and Derp's Video Game! #Awesome Minnie Mouse lunchbox, Birdo! #Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina's Picnic #The Episode Where Everyone Kills Henry Hugglemonster was Moved to Season Eleventy Because Baby Peach and Baby Daisy Watch That Show #Waluigi Gets Fat #Wa Burgers #Sofia Tries To Replace Peach #Road Trip to Sofia, Bulgaria! #Bulgaria Sucks #To Australia #Sandwiches, Bananas, and Pickled Lasagna #Playing New New Super Mario Bros. French Toast #The Runaway Helmet #Austin Moon?!? #Baby Peach and Baby Daisy Go to Disney Junior and actually Decide to Kill Henry Hugglemonster because They are already 8 years old #Mario Goes to the Mall Season 7 #Pool Party! Again! #I'm Super Hungry #Wario Shakes to the Groove #Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! #LasaParty #Mario Goes to Kings Plaza #Doc McStupid! Back on the Derp McDonuts Studio #Luigi gets Pizza #Mario gets Ice Cream #That's it... Hmong sucks. #Hmoob What? That's just Hmong in Hmong #Peach and Daisy and Lasagna #Yoshi and Mario Go to the Park #Yoshi and Yoshi Jr. Play Baseball #You're Fired! Again! #DON'T DROP THE SOAP #The Canadian Trip #Wa Fries #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Pizza Season 8 #On a Boat with Mario #Central Park Adventure (150th episode!) #McLuigi #Too Many Clones #Mario's Dad #Banana Party #Welcome to the Last Page on the Internet. #Mr. Bollox Commercial: The Number Eleventy #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Penguins #Blah Parties are Boring! Let's have a gibberish party. #Mario Grounds Luigi But they were only acting it out. Spinoff Mario Show Crashed makes the Mario Show even funnier. Please note that the episodes of Mario Show Crashed are based off of episodes, but they will be totally out of order. Pranking you lastpage.jpg|Go out and play. This is the last page on the intanet. Awesomeness Dink.jpg Ivasion.png Boogie.jpg Twwaz.jpg Ff6.jpg Ff5.jpg Ff4.jpg Ff3.jpg Ff2.jpg Ff1'.jpg Ff.jpg Dc9.jpg Dc8.jpg Dc7.jpg Dc6.jpg Dc5.jpg Dc4.jpg Dc3.jpg Dc2.jpg Dc1.jpg Dc.jpg Smosh.jpg P6.jpg P5.jpg P4.jpg P3.jpg P2.jpg P1.jpg P.jpg Tt3.jpg Tt2.jpg Tt1.jpg Tt.jpg Tilap.jpg Hmonf.jpg Tu.jpg Chi3.jpg Chi2.jpg Chi1.jpg Chi.jpg Rand5.jpg Rand4.jpg Rand3.jpg Rand2.jpg Rand1.jpg Rand.jpg Weird.jpg Nake.jpg Lastpage.jpg LPOTI.jpg Category:The Mario Show Category:Mario Category:Fanon Series Category:Fanon Works Category:Randomness